


Know No King [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, Gen, Loyalty, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ravens, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wargs, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Lyanna Mormont keeps the ravens.





	Know No King [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know No King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729138) by [Siamesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesa/pseuds/Siamesa). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Know%20No%20King.mp3) | 12:47 | 8.8 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VIII.m4b) | 8:52:37 | 246.0 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and originally posted as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII on [Half a Moon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
